Destined Siblings REVISE NOTICE
by Reishin Amara
Summary: Naruto's world is turned upside down when a twist in fate changes everything.What will happen in this new destiny?Read and see.
1. Chapter 1 The Forest of Death

Second Exam-The Forest of Death

The forest had grown thick with the sounds of death as the exam duration snaked further and further. Many battles were taking place, As the numerous nin leapt from tree to tree, they saw a huge cloud of dust pillar up, accompanied by a massive amount of killer intent.

With Squad 7

Unfortunately, the huge cloud of dust was caused by Orochimaru slamming Naruto into the surface on top of one of the Forest of Deaths many tree branches. The shock drove him out of his feral form as he blacked out.

Fortunately, Sasuke recovered just as Naruto passed out. He glanced over and saw Orochimaru holding a helpless Naruto up with his tongue. He performed a few hand seals, and before Sasuke could do anything, slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach, the impact disentergrating the material in front of Naruto's stomach. There was a large cloud of smoke followed by a loud pop.

'What was that popping noise? My only intent was to seal his chakra… If this boy is who I think he is; and he is, this could get very bad… and why is his chest squishy all of a sudden? OH MY GOD!' Orochimaru thought as the smoke cleared. "What did you do to Nar...HUH?!" Sasuke shouted as the smoke cleared enough to see Orochimaru's shape in the smoke. What anyone saw next was completely unexspected. With a loud scream saying "ECCHI!" a shockwave generating punch was heard and Orochimaru was seen plummeting out of the smoke cloud and a good 75 yard (3 feet=1 yard) distance, going thru a few trees as he did so!

When the smoke finally cleared,Sasuke and Sakura were at a was slumped on his back out cold,yet he looked different...unfortunately this wasnt what everyone was staring at currently as what was more alarming was the girl standing in front of Naruto covering her chest with a beat red face and anger in her exspression. Whats more, she looked awfully similar to a certain someone. "Well that was unexpected…" Orochimaru said as he pulled himself up and walked from a crater his impact into one of the gaint nearby trees had made. Orochimaru threw an exsplosive kunai at the area in front of the girl creating a blast that knocked the girl unconscious and sent her slamming into Naruto leaving both of them now thoroughly he was sure they were done being a annoyance he turned to face Sasuke.

"You'll pay for that! Prepare yourself teme!" Sasuke shouted as he activated his Sharingan. Sasuke launched himself up into the air, drawing out a kunai and some shuriken. He threw the shuriken and while Orochimaru dodged, he pulled out a small demon wind shuriken and some ninja wire. He held one end of the wire in his teeth and looped it through the shuriken and tied the other end to the kunai. As Orochimaru turned to face him, Sasuke threw the shuriken, which Orochimaru easily avoided, spun around behind a tree and threw the kunai.

At the last second, Orochimaru realized Sasuke's ploy and spun around to catch the Shuriken in his teeth. Sasuke smirked as he formed the seal of the tiger over the wire and inhaled. "Fire Style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu!". 'This is for my teamates!' With that thought he exhaled and sent flames racing down the wire. Sakura moved next to sasuke just in time to see Orochimaru's face burst into flames. Sakura then proceded to idolize Sasuke as normal and started going on about how cool he was.

"Well,you are pretty talented for a genin I must say." Orochimaru stepped forward from the flames looking at them, his face missing a section of it and revealing another face beneath."However...your eyes are still no where as powerful as his are."Orochimaru stated attempting to lure Sasuke...and it worked. "YOU KNOW ITACHI! WHERE IS HE?!" Sasuke yelled blind with rage, Sakura attempting to hold him back. "Another ..almost forgot to give you my message." Sasuke shoved Sakura out of the way just as Orochimaru stretched out his neck to bite Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to scream out in pain and raw agony as a curse mark took form over the bite marks on his neck, the bite marks fading as the curse mark came into completion.

"Sasuke! Sasuke whats wrong?!" Sakura kept asking as he was on his elbows and knees holding his head screaming."W-w-what did you do to him?!" she yelled at the snake sannin. "I left him a parting 's mind will fall into desperation eventaully and when that time comes he will seek me and the power I offer him." "Until then..." Orochimaru said as he backstepped, his body merging into the tree behind him until he completely disappeared, but not without sakura becoming furious and throwing a handful of shuriken at him, only for him to be gone moments before they embedded into the spot on the tree he had just slipped away at.

Sakura turned towards her comrads and the mystery girl and had a few thoughts come to her mind. "Great,well now what am I supposed to do? No I cant think like that.I have to get Naruto and Sasuke-kun somewhere safe." She picked Sasuke onto her shoulder and then jumped onto the higher branch of the nearby tree where Naruto had been, walking over to him and the girl. 'I wonder who she is...strange she looks familar...' Sakura thought to herself as she sat sasuke down. She then continued to walk up to the two and carefully rolled over the girl who was laying flat against and toward naruto,as if sheilding him. The moment she rolled the girl over she let out a loud gasp of shock and quickly jumped back,palming her hands over her mouth before saying in a stunned voice but unable to finish her sentence, at a loss for words"..S-she looks just like..."

CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!

I hope you all enjoyed, as this is my first chapter, and if you read alot of fanfiction here, you may have noticed I did use a line or two from another artist's fic, but thats only because i saw it to fit at the moment, dont worry, I will be branching off in my own direction (mostly) and if you already noticed, yes, I am keeping a few things the same in the story. On a side note, I am going to actually KEEP characters that normally died in the series, while replacing them with a few different deaths. Also, that means yes, im going to be changing the time in which the land of waves mission happens.I intend to put that sometime before the finals of the chunnin exams. The way that part ended with Zabuza and Haku just didnt sit right with me...PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS TOO! ^w^


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl and the Curse

Second Exam - The Forest of Death - Aftermath

Anko made her way deeper into the forest trying to find the source of the massive sounds of battle she heard before...however, it was then that she spotted movement nearby and saw who it was, growling ,then changing direction and heading into an interception course.

- Squad Seven currently -

Sakura didnt know what to say. The girl she had just rolled over had given her the shock of her ninja career. "S-she looks just like naruto..."

- Squad Seven later -

After relocating everyone, Sakura thought to herself, "Geez...what am I going to do now? Narutos beat up, Sasuke is unconscious, and I can barely fight...and then we don't even know anything about...her...", Sakura looked at the girl cautiously.

- Even later -

A twitch in the bushes startled Sakura as a squirrel ran out of the bushes, but she then threw a kunai towards it, scaring it off. The 3 sound genin wondered what had gone wrong with their plan but then simply brushed it off and decided to move in with their attack.

- During the attack - After Sasuke's mind trip -

"Sakura...who did this to you?" When he asked again, Zaku replied "I did, what of it?". Sasuke smirked, "I guess ill kill you first then." Dosu knew what was happening and was in absolute fear..."Lets pull back for now Zaku.." Zaku snorted and despite Dosu's warnings, got ready to attack. "Dosu you coward, watch, ill wipe them out in one attack." Shikamaru quickly called Ino to return to her body before she was mistaken for the enemy, and Choji to retreat now. Choji asked his team-mate what was going on as Ino was back in her own body...Shikamaru had no idea.

The markings on Sasuke's body began to spread more and glowed like fire which made Dosu even more frightened as the glow faded and black flame markings were all over Sasuke's face. "This is too much...we need to back away now!!!!" Dosu thought, however Zaku wasn't budging. "Dosu! Don't be a coward! They're already half dead after their battle so we can take them!", Zaku decided to arrogantly state. "No Zaku!!! Don't engage him!!! You don't understand what's happening!!!!" Zaku paid no attention to Dosu as he unleashed his jutsu.

"Maximum Air Cutter!!!!" The impact of Zaku's attack tore up the place forcing everyone to brace for impact, and as the winds died, Zaku was smiling. "There, all gone....WHAT?!" Sasuke had grabbed everyone and avoided the attack before it had even reached them. "I don't believe it!!! How could he have..." Zaku then was hit by Sasuke's hand, the speed given by the curse seal proving highly advantages. Zaku was sent flying, smashing into the ground next to Dosu. Sasuke then made a few hand seals and unleashed another fire technique of his clan. "Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu!!"

Sasuke unleashed several fireballs at Zaku, who shouted angrily and used his air vents to turn off the fire, only to be surprised at shuriken that were hidden in the flames. He barely blocked them before Dosu gave him a late warning, as Sasuke appeared behind and grabbed Zaku's arms and forced him to his knees with his foot. The others watched in shock,and so did Sakura as she saw what Sasuke was about to do. Naruto was just coming to when he also witnessed this and shouted. "Stop it Sasuke! You're not yourself!!!"

"Quiet Naruto...", Sasuke said before grinning. "Zaku right? I noticed you seem very proud of these arms..." He increased the pressure causing a stuttering Zaku to say "N-no...dont!!!", right before the forest echoed with what sounded like the screams of a person being butchered but the only thing everyone currently there head was the sound of Zaku's arms being broken.

Once Zaku had passed out from the shock, Sasuke turned his attention to Dosu and gave a smile devoid of any emotion except the desire for blood. "Your friend was disappointing...I hope you can provide better entertainment than he did..." Sakura knew she had to stop him fast, and got up and ran towards Sasuke and so did Naruto. She cried to him "Dont do this Sasuke, this isnt you! Stop!!" as she hugged him begging him. Naruto grabbed his shoulder saying "Shes right Sasuke,stop it! Your not like this!"

"You should listen to your friends" a soft spoken voice said as the mystery girl stepped out from behind Dosu even making him jump back in surprise. Sasuke replied, "If your here to get in my way, Ill kill you too. " "IDIOT!" she appeared in front of him, "don't let this curse mark control you so easily..." she replied finishing a set of handsigns and then **kissing **his curse mark, causing it to recede and form a curse mark seal around it.

"W-what did you.." "I sealed his curse mark" the girl replied to Sakura. Sasuke was sitting in a partial shock. "What....what happened to me?" Sakura and the others looked on in worry as they waited for the outcome...Dosu realized that there was no way they could defeat the group before them...the girl was a wild card and the other teams outnumbered them...his team's attempt of assassination was doomed to death...so he did the next best thing. "Sasuke...we dont have a chance to beat you or your team-mates, so we will make a deal...our scroll for safe passage." With that, Dosu offered the three genin the Heaven Scroll to compliment their Earth Scroll, the group looked on, while Naruto was not entirely convinced as he aimed a handful of shuriken at them. "You're just leaving? Why?"

"You didnt know you were being sent on a kamikaze mission right?" "Here or their, Orochimaru is going to kill you. You arnt any use to him anymore so you might as well come with us." The girl said as she appeared blocking the sound teams path. "Come with them and I can guarantee you will live, as long as you can follow instructions."

"Fine, if we can give Orochimaru hell then it would be worth it would be worth it, and freedom from him even better" Dosu replied,silently letting out a low chuckle at the end of his sentence.

- Later near the finish point -

The team had passed threw the rest of the exams without much trouble at all. Apparently the threat of 7 enemy nin in a single group was a big enough scare to keep any enemy teams from attacking them. "H-Huh? What happened? Why are you carrying me Dosu,and why the heck are we traveling with those Leaf Ninja?!" Kin asked as the others looked noticing she was awake. She apparently still had anger towards the squad but was even angrier that Dosu was carrying her as she walloped him across the face. This didnt bother him much since she hit his headband, however she regretted doing it and complained that now her hand was busted up too now.

"We made a truce. We are going to team up with them to rip Orochimaru a new one as Zaku would say." Dosu replied to her. "ARE YOU CRAZY DOSU!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KI--" Dosu silenced Kin. "QUIET! He intended to kill us from the start. He told us to fight Sasuke...he didnt tell us he gave the kid a curse mark." Kin froze up when she heard this right before Zaku lifted his head looking like shit still. "So thats it huh? I agree with Dosu..i wanna rip him a new one right up his virgin rear with a paperbomb kunai." The whole group snorted. "Fine...i guess im outvoted..." Kin replied realizing talking them out of it was pointless. "But I can move now, let go." She replied as she knocked herself out of Dosu's arm and began to keep pace with everyone.

They continued on til Sakura just had to ask, "Dosu, why is Orochimaru after Sasuke-kun? Why him?!". Dosu turned his head and replied honestly to Sakura's question. "I don't know...we were only ordered to kill Sasuke." . "I can answer that. Its obvious if you look at Sasuke a moment. Hes an Uchiha remember, Orochimaru wants Sharingan." the mystery girl said. That made the entire group nearly have a coldrush as they reached the checkpoint. "Alright now as for how we will do this..." Naruka began--

-A few moments later-

"---thats how we will get that damn everyone clear on the plan?" Naruka finished and everyone knodded."This is where we start, get ready and we will part ways." After settling business, both groups went to their doors. "Hey, who the heck are you anyway?!" Naruto suddenly snapped a few steps form the door at the girl they had teamed up with. "Yeah, we wouldn't mind knowing either." continued Sasuke. "Hmm,fair enough. Ill tell you if he," she pointed at Naruto,":. tells me his age." "Thats it? I'm 13..." he replied. "In that case, I'm Naruka Uzumaki, your younger sister..." she replied. "Oh......." he said plainly until all squad 7 registered what had been said and comically leaned in and let out a loud "NANIIII?!!!!!"

* * *

Tree Hanger no Jutsu!

Thought Id say cliff hanger again? time it was the tree hanger like naruto got in the first part of the series! I also bet you didnt see this all coming? Her name is pronounced (Nae-ru-ka) and her origin shall be explained later. The story is finally turning into its own style. Narkua is at sennin level because she used to beat the tar out of jiraiya and she is also a Seal Master. The chunnin exams will continue and them in-between the finals,the journey with jiraiya shall occur,but then before the finals the journey to the land of waves will also take place,along with flashbacks of the "replacement misson" of clones vs clones,that became narutos first ninja mission. Events will vary greatly and some filler characters along with others are going to get more active in the fanfic. Since the sound trio is betraying orochimaru someone else completely different will be replacing them in the Kage revival coffins,along with more great exspect a few OC's maybe. Finally,I have decided,this WILL be a harem just too much good girls to not give naruto! Still deciding on if i will include lemons though...GIVE US MANY REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS^w^.


	3. Chapter 3 The Council

- The Forest of Death - Outside the Tower -

"OK...that was a bigger reaction than expected..." Naruka said after picking herself up from the ground after having fallen down thanks to the volume. "Y-You mean your his sister? Where have you been all this time then?" Sakura asked,while Sasuke questioned "And why havent we ever seen you in the village?". She took on a serious look when they asked this. "I'm afraid we are going to need the Hokage's permission for me to tell you that. Sorry...".

Naruto on the other hand was going to take alot more convincing."NO WAY! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IF YOU ARE MY SISTER WHY WAS I LEFT ALONE MY WHOLE LIFE?! HUH?!" Both team-mates turned towards Naruto stunned when they heard this. "Wait...Narutos...and orphan?" Sakura said...then realization dawned on her as she noticed how he was always grasping everyone's attention yet never once had she seen his actual parents...."..Naruto...".

"Lets get going, we can ask more later but for now, we need to get inside before time runs out " Sasuke replied,noticing that the conversation was heading into a sore subject. They decided to head inside and meet the next part of the exam head on."

Naruto smiled widely and greeted Iruka.

"We did it…we're past the second half of the Chuunin Exams!"

Iruka couldn't help but smile at Naruto's enthusiasm as the blonde was in great spirits, He had arrived through a summoning that both the Heaven and Earth Scrolls had, much to their surprise. He told them about the meaning behind the writing on the walls referring to power and Knowledge, and what a Chuunin is. "Naruto…be sure to do well and when you are done and become Chuunin like Sakura and Sasuke, I'll buy you as much ramen as I can."

"Now that's a done deal!!!!"

"Wait...isn't that little Iruka?" Naruka asked, causing Iruka to finally notice her and then have a look of shock on his face."Y-you....your alive...? THIS IS GREAT!" Iruka said happier than even running up and hugging her. Everyone elses jaws dropped slightly. "Where have you been Naruka? You Disappeared after the Kyuubi attacked."Iruka choked out. "A more accurate term would be I disappeared 'with' the Kyuubi when it attacked." Iruka realized what that meant quickly and decided to hush the subject. "Alright you could at least explain a little later."

As Naruto and his team were about to move on as Iruka went back to the audience room, Anko and Kakashi made their appearance and then stopped Naruka and Naruto.

"What's going on Kakashi-sensei?"

"The Hokage wished to speak with you two for a moment Naruto-kun."

Kakashi then turned to Sasuke and Sakura and told them to move on as he and Anko escorted Naruto and Naruka elsewhere. The blonde wondered just what was going on, but decided to place aside his questions for the moment. However Kakashi then filled him in about meeting the Council…stating that they knew Orochimaru was in the area…but he wanted to know from him what had happened…

And Naruto told him…

In the Tower's own Council Chamber…

Naruto had never been in this chamber before and for good reason, most if not all people of his rank were never allowed in here unless under special circumstances, and right now, this was making him a bit nervous. But he put that out of his mind as he was being escorted by both Anko and Kakashi, and several ANBU as well. As soon as the two blonde ninja sat down in the chairs before them…several more people came into the room, three of them they recognized quickly…the first was Ino's father Inochi, the other was Shikamaru's own father Shikaku, and Chouji's father, Chouza as well…the original Ino-Cho-Shika group as they were known…they had been friends and allies for years so it would make sense how Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji knew each other and were close friends, despite their contrasting personalities. The rest of the Council comprised of a large number of senior ninja, including Hinata's father Hiashi, Ginji Haruno, who was Sakura's father and a skilled Jonin of his own right though he like his daughter had better chakra control and had a few signature jutsu. He had dark red hair and deep green eyes, the same kind of eye shade that he had with his daughter, along with the two eldest ninja who were former team-mates of the Hokage, Homura Mitokado and Koharu.

Sarutobi arrived and with a nod at Naruto and he sat down and spoke to the assembled groups before him.

"I called this special council meeting due to disturbing news that I have received and no doubt that you all have heard of as well….my former student, and the greatest traitor to our village, Orochimaru has returned."

"He isn't the only one old man." Naruka said,causing them all to look up. "Its been a while hasnt it?" Everyone nearly had their hearts drop, even the elders."N-N.N-aruka...by gods is that you?" the 3rd managed to choke out, near tears."Yeah, its me...you can thank the snake bastard for tampering with Naruto's seal. I finally got out of my brothers impossible to fill ramen stomach" Naruka jokingly said."Its good to see you again...but i guess we will have to save pleasantries for later." The moment that came out of Sarutobi's mouth the rest of the council were not in the best of moods and they were all chatting with one another seriously, Inochi then spoke to the rest of the Council and to the Hokage.

"Pardon my intrusion Hokage-sama…but what is Naruto Uzumaki doing here?"

The council wanted to know that as well as some of them were not very trusting of Naruto, others hated him for his being the container of the Kyuubi, while others a bit more sympathetic and worried. Sarutobi knew that very well and decided to tell them the exact reason why he was allowing Naruto into the council chambers.

"Orochimaru went after one group in particular, that being Naruto's team, which comprises of Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha as well as Naruto…they managed to defend their team and forced Orochimaru to a standstill and as amazing as it sounds…forced Orochimaru to retreat, though that last part was thanks to a surprise punch that Naruka delivered when she appeared." "The freak grabbed my deserved it if you ask me." She quietly pouted.

That got gasps and looks of shock and surprise from everyone, they all knew how skilled and how deadly Orochimaru was and even more so since he was more a monster than a man, the idea of two Genin such as Sasuke and Naruto fighting him to a standstill and then another forcing the S-ranked criminal ninja to retreat was very much unheard of. They knew that Sasuke was talented so didn't have too much trouble with believing that, with Sasuke being an Uchiha, but Naruto was another matter, they all knew Naruto very well and his history…but to hear that he was able to fight Orochimaru in an even standing was something else entirely and they wondered if the Kyuubi was the one that gave him the power even up the odds with Orochimaru. Hiashi then spoke to Naruto.

"Before we question Naruto any further…we must at least know the events that led to Orochimaru's appearance and the battle between him and Kakashi's team…Naruto, can you tell us exactly what had happened there in the Forest of Death?"

Naruto nodded and began to tell them of the situation he and his group had found themselves in when they were through the gate and had been on their way looking for a team to ambush and also to locate the Tower that was in the middle of the Forest of Death, he filled them in when he had been separated by Orochimaru from the others and how the snake bastard had sent a summoned snake to try and make a meal out of him.

The council members had to admit that while some of them were not that friendly to Naruto, and there were some of them who outright hated him due to the Kyuubi inside of him…they had to agree with his description of the S-ranked ninja traitor. They were impressed that Naruto was able to destroy that summon and then escape the cavern he was in and how he managed to stop Orochimaru from attacking his team-mates when he intercepted them.

The people in the Council room were stunned as Naruto recounted the battle that went underway that with Orochimaru as the S-ranked ninja and the Squad engaged one another. The battle was explosive and it was a wonder that no one had been killed, neither them nor Orochimaru. The Snake Sennin was deadly indeed if he could survive this and still gloat.

Ginji was naturally concerned for his daughter and was relieved that she was alive and safe…Kakashi assured him that his daughter was all right and he was informed how Naruto defended her with all that he had…he smiled and looked at Naruto with a different look…like all the ninja, he was afraid of the Kyuubi, and was distrustful of Naruto…but hearing how his daughter was alive and safe and how fiercely Naruto defended her…made him think about the blonde ninja differently.

And he made that clear to everyone as he stood up and bowed before Naruto…surprising Naruto greatly, along with everyone else in the room. "Thank you Naruto-kun for saving my Sakura…I owe you a debt I doubt I can repay."

"No need for that Ginji-san, I will protect those I care about no matter what it takes."

The discussion continued to the part where Naruto and Sasuke attacked Orochimaru and how Orochimaru had taunted Sasuke with the knowledge of that man…Naruto admitted that he had no idea who that person was, but he was sure that this person was of great interest to Sasuke for him to attack Orochimaru with nearly fanatical zeal…he then told them how Orochimaru had somehow implanted a seal on Sasuke when he distracted him and what were Orochimaru's words concerning Sasuke… and he told them on what had happened to Sasuke when the seal became active.

The events he narrated naturally raised great concerns among the Council as the ramifications became clearer to them. Extremely clear once Naruka decided to bring up Sharingan. They were familiar with the powers possessed by the Sharingan…after all, the Uchiha Clan was among the famous noble houses in Konoha before the clan were all killed by one of their own…the man who had then left and disappeared from their spies and informants.

The Council discussed the information and then Homura asked. "Why would Orochimaru want to take Sasuke and give him the Cursed Seal?" Kakashi then stepped forward and replied to the Council. "Naruka told me that he was here and after Sasuke for only one thing…The Sharingan."

The Council then looked at Naruka and Inochi asked the blonde ninja. "Are you absolutely sure that Orochimaru is here for the Sharingan?"

"I am."

Chouza then asked. "What made you come to that conclusion?"

"Well…I've already know about how the Sharingan can allow Sasuke to read and decipher a jutsu by looking at the chakra and hand signs of the person he is fighting, and this will allow him to copy it…Dont forget i used to date Itachi…so I thought it over and I realized that if Orochimaru had the Sharingan, he could very well learn and master ANY jutsu that he sees with it."

The ramifications of that struck the council hard as the pieces of Orochimaru's return came together. Shikaku nodded as he leaned forward. "I have to agree with Naruka's thoughts…if Orochimaru has the Sharingan, then he could very well be able to copy any jutsu he desires…and he would be even more powerful than he was before he was banished."

Sarutobi knew that to be true, he knew how far his former protégé had fallen and how mad and drunk with power he was when he…when he saw the full extent of the depravity and brutality Orochimaru would go to accomplish his goals. He sighed and closed his eyes in thought on what they should do now. He then looked at the rest of the Council and then to Naruto… "Does anyone else know about this conclusion Naruto?"

"Myself…Naruka, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke himself. Oh, and the Sound Trio...they are going to help us catch Orochimaru in the preliminarys...Whos Itachi anyway?" Naruto finally answered and asked. Naruka shrugged and replied "Ill tell you that later..."

Ibiki arrived and spoke to them all. "What should we do about Sasuke Uchiha now that he has the Cursed Seal"

Anko then stepped forward as she full well how the Cursed Seal worked…after all…she had one of her own to prove it. "We should remove him from the Chuunin exams and hand him over to the ANBU Black Ops, we have to find a way to contain that seal and keep it from claiming him."

Kakashi however spoke. "You truly believe that he will just let us do that? He IS an Uchiha after all…they would never accept the situation before them and would rather die that give up."

Anko however was not happy with that answer and showed her anger at Kakashi's words. "I don't care what he is and who he belongs to…if he remains in the Exams the way he is right now…he's a danger to everyone around him! Don't you get it Kakashi…I know what the Cursed Seal can do and you don't because you've never had it…as he gets stronger, so does the Cursed Seal as well…that thing is feeding of his chakra and sooner or later…his very mind. That is a forbidden jutsu at very well eats the one who carries it."

Anko gripped her shoulder where her own mark was and that was seen by everyone…"Anko calm down...The girl i knew wouldn't get this worked up because of a snake." Naruka said causing Anko to tense then calm down.

(Don't tell me she has one like it too?) Naruto thought.

"It's a miracle the boy isn't dead himself from that seal…by now he should be dead…Lord Hokage…we have to remove him from the Chuunin exams before it's too late to stop that seal." Anko said hastily,not caring if they were listening. "No we dont actually...I forgot to mention I sealed it earlier....so now it only depends on his own willpower whether it will stay sealed or not."

"Please dont tell me your used that 'Seal with a Kiss Jutsu' of yours AGAIN..." the 3rd Hokage said, tilting his hat down slightly.

"Sorry Sarutobi it was an emergency." Naruka said a bit out of sentence and sounding like she was trying to lie a bit, but he didnt believe it. "Dont try to pull on on me Naruka, Your mother said not to use that jutsu anymore and just seal it normal, did you forget what happened last time?" the 3rd stated remembering the horror of trying to get all the boys in the village to STOP coming by hourly requesting a date with Naruka.

"Either way the seal is..well...sealed,so we can continue the exams." She stated.

"We must keep it that way…in that sense…the Chuunin Exams must continue…"

The Council looked him and even the two Jonin and ANBU, along with Naruto himself looked at what Sarutobi had in mind as he looked at them and replied.

"If we were to act on this information, Orochimaru would very well make his move, and considering the number of dignitaries that are here along with the possible arrival of the country leaders and the other Kages, he could very well have all the leverage he needs to crush us…I have no doubt that Orochimaru has allies already on the move to attacking Konoha…if we alert him…we could very well place all our villagers in the firing line, along with all the other civilians and more from the other countries. And if we were to take Sasuke off the exams, he would suspect us and who knows what might happen when he does…we must continue and play along for now…until we are ready to fight."

"But Lord Hokage…wouldn't we still be playing right into Orochimaru's hands? And what of Sasuke Uchiha?"

Anko asked with great concern.

"Not if we covertly speak to our forces and prepare them in advance…we must make sure that all our ninja forces are aware of the situation and be ready for any attack…in the mean time, our village's emergency plans that involve sudden and unexpected attack be implemented along with our shadowing of Orochimaru's activities here in Konoha. We need to prepare for the worst…but without alerting Orochimaru and his allies…so life will go on here in Konoha…but all must be ready to fight at a moment's notice. Kakashi…"

Anko relented and hoped that Sarutobi was doing the right thing. The Council talked it over for a few more hours and Naruto tried to calm himself, but was failing as he was not used to staying put in one place for too long. Sarutobi noted that and so did Kakashi and the elder Hokage spoke to Naruto.

"You may return to the Chuunin Exams now you two…but you must make sure that you do not breathe a word of the Council's decisions for the time being until we are prepared to take the needed measures…and that goes for the rest of you…we must make sure that Orochimaru knows nothing of the plans we have set in motion."

Naruto nodded at that and swore on his life and way of the ninja that he would not breathe a word of it to anyone…even his team-mates. Naruka just said yeah she knoows and that it was standard protocol.

Later…

The Genin assembled and were all there in the main hall of the Tower and before them was a stage and several number of Jonin along with the rest of the Chuunin Examiners and Anko…she looked and saw all the teams…at least 26 teams made it in all…and that was a great deal of surprise for her. A few such team to make it was the Dark Horse team and the team from the village hidden in the clouds, they were able to finally get the scrolls and were able to enter in time before the time ran out for them all.

(Out of 78 teams, only 26 made it eh? I thought the numbers would be far lower, but it seems that Ibiki wasn't kidding about this bunch being better than the rest before them.)

"You all did well for passing the second part of the Chuunin Exams and for that I congratulate you…but don't think that it's entirely over."

The teams looked at one another, Hinata was happy beyond belief that Naruto was alive and safe, Ino was happy that both Sasuke and Sakura had made it as well, along with Naruto, Tenten had to admit this was going to be an interesting fight. Temari and Kankuro were happy to see that Naruto was still around, while Gaara was also interested, the Sound Genin were there as well and appeared ready for the next matches,their creepy Jonin sensei nearby them.

Gai made some comments about Kakashi's team being lucky and how his team was going to win, but Kakashi paid no attention to that and only asked what was Gai talking about until he asked what Gai was saying and instead of silencing Gai, it made him even more ignited. Tenten admitted that at least in looks, Kakashi had the one up on their sensei…while Lee recalled what happened in the Forest of Death and his promise to Gai and Sakura…while Neji kept an eye on both Sasuke and Naruto.

The Hokage then stared to explain to them the history of the Chuunin exams and why it was made after Anko called them to attention. They learned that in order to truly show the strength of the ninja, the ninja started the Chuunin exams to both avoid destroying themselves and to showcase their strength, while fostering friendship and alliances as well. The Exams was in turn a war between allied nations as in the past these same allied nations fought one another, and the Chuunin exams were started to avoid wasting their military strength and places of designated combat were named and that was why Konoha is hosting the Chuunin Exams. Some asked why this was the case and why did they fight to the death. The Hokage explained that the only way for a ninja to truly show his or her power was in a fight to the death and only in a life or death battle can one truly push themselves to the limits of what they could accomplish. The battles also allowed dignitaries and leaders to witness the strength of the country's ninja and therefore…countries with strong ninja were given better jobs, while countries with weak ninja are not given better jobs, this also allows countries to show their military strength so they can pressure the other countries as well…these were the dreams of all the ninja who fought before them to become Chuunin themselves.

Naruto had to admit the reasons were pretty good…and then the new Proctor Gekkou Hayate spoke on something of great importance to them all that Naruka had mentioned was going to happen.

The Chuunin Exams were going to host a preliminary exam, something that has not happened in over five years.

* * *

HERE WE ARE! THE PRELIMS ARE ABOUT TO SO WILL NARUTOS SURPRISES! Since he now has a sister,of course things will be may have noticed I even added two more worry,im still keeping it even, and alot more will happen as already got plans for the next 30 chapters...and some already just have to get TO them and insert them inro rhe ,the characters are already done an expect 2 tailed naruto by the time that he reaches the battle of with other things..Til then^^gimme lots of reiews.


	4. Chapter 4 The Snake

In the main Tower Hall…

Naruto listened in as he waited for Gekkou Hayate to begin his words, though had to admit that the Chuunin proctor for this exam was certainly in the best of medical conditions at the moment, he wasn't the only one to thing so as well as Hinata, Ino, and Sakura noted the large amount of coughing that Hayate was doing, showing his sickened condition and they were surprised that he was able to do his work, considering his health.

However, Hayate was able to get his message across, that since this would be the very first time in over five years that they would have the Preliminaries in the Chuunin Exams…suffice to say, not everyone was the least bit happy that this had to happen, the only thing that really got their attention was the fact that the Preliminaries were already in effect and Hayate told them all that if anyone who was not feeling a full one hundred percent ready to take part in the Chuunin Exams' third stage were free to leave. Sarutobi, Ibiki, Kakashi and Anko watched the situation and they each had their own thoughts on the matter.

The elderly Hokage wondered if he was making the wrong move, but focused himself on the here and now since if he tried to do something that could alert his former student of their plans, then things would be in even greater danger, for now, they had to play along that they were just becoming aware of the situation and keep Orochimaru in the dark about their covert plans. He didn't know where Orochimaru was right now…but there was no doubt that he would very well be watching…and he might be in the very same room as they all were. Naruto told them that Orochimaru had sent the Sound Genin as an assassination team for Sasuke…, so that would mean that he could be in league with Sound or had manipulated them to fight for him. He didn't have enough data to make a move and it was a very risky game he was playing…but it was the only option they had right now.

Anko hoped that the others would see reason and have Sasuke placed in isolation so they could keep the Cursed Seal under wraps…but she reigned in her thoughts and tried to think it over…the Council made it clear that even if they were successful in keeping him sealed up…Orochimaru would no doubt act quickly and would kill as many people as he wants to force them to show how he would react to them trying to deny him his gift…she had a feeling that there would be more involved with Orochimaru's return to Konoha, she knew enough about her former sensei that he always had other plans buried in his current ones.

Ibiki hated to admit it, but he knew how dangerous Orochimaru was…even when he was the leader of the ANBU Interrogation Squad…he was afraid of Orochimaru…even when he was still a child…the snake summoning boy with snake like eyes and pale white skin seemed more monster than human to the battle hardened Special Jonin and the horrible things that Orochimaru did for the sake of power and knowledge further reinforced his inner fear of Orochimaru. He knew that Orochimaru would not hesitate in any way to get what he wanted, and would any method…not only was he known as a highly skilled ninja, but also as a master manipulator. He had no doubts in his mind that Orochimaru would have plans to help him as well.

Kakashi understood Anko's anger and how she would look at Sasuke with worry and mistrust. He knew Anko had once been Orochimaru's student years ago when she was young, no doubt around Naruto's own age or younger. She had grown to hate and despise Orochimaru for his evil ways and while she did have something of a dark streak in her nature…she was not evil in the full sense and she had learned a number of useful jutsu. Like all others who knew her, he knew about Cursed Seal that she herself had, and while he told them the truth about Sasuke, he kept in mind that out the other children subjected by Orochimaru to the Cursed Seal before Sasuke was given that Cursed Seal…Anko was known to be only among the VERY few survivors of the Cursed Seal as many like her died in great pain from the Cursed Seal…so she would know how deadly it was. Sakura was about to raise her hand when Sasuke stopped her with a glare and spoke in a tone that demanded answers.

"Okay…you got me, I'm out of this part." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke turned to see Kabuto raising his hand…and that made Sasuke very wary of the Leaf Genin who was now leaving the scene.

Naruto was also curious and spoke. "Hey Kabuto-san…why are you leaving?!" Kabuto turned and smiled a bit and replied. "I'm sorry Naruto…but I had a heck of a hard time getting the scroll from the other team I fought with…and they really drained me and even if we made it here now…I'm still somewhat beat up…but I know you can do well…I know I'll miss it…but…hey don't worry about me, do you're best all right."

Naruto looked sad but smiled and gave Kabuto a thumbs up signal. "I will!" Kabuto smiled back and gave the same reply as he left the area. However…he didn't get away scot-free…Sarutobi looked at the leaving form of Kabuto and recalled something, this was NOT the very first time he had seen this young man, and neither was this the first time he had seen the man leave the Chuunin Exams at THIS stage…at first, he had allowed it as there was truth to his claims…but now that this was the seventh time he had done this act, he was got suspicious. He turned to Anko and Ibiki as well and they were able to find out just who he was…namely his name of Kabuto Yakushi and his times in the Academy and in the missions he had undertaken…and the times he had taken the Chuunin Exams…his grades were average and he was not really much of a special case, however Anko revealed that he was the child who was found among the enemy dead during a battle in Konoha's history years before…the Battle of Kikyou Pass by one of the Konoha Medic Squads, and was taken in. And that boy grew up here, learning medical jutsus and had a very unremarkable career, that boy was Kabuto himself.

As soon as Sarutobi got the details…he looked at Kabuto and thought to himself aloud. "What sort of game is that young man playing with us?" There was no time to contemplate this as two more genin,this time from the Village Hidden in the Clouds stepped forward to withdraw as well. They nearly had left thru the door when their teammate spoke out to them with a simple hey. The moment they turned they were sent into the wall near the exit,being battered brutally by a chakra burst that had came from their teammates palm, stunning everyone. The attack had sent a chill threw everyone as well as Gaara, the Jonin , and even the Hokage, as the moment it had been fired, it sounded as if the Uchiha Massacre had been redone fifteen times in an instant.

The attack had made Zaku's Maximum Air Cutter look like a trying to compare a kunai to the demon wind shuriken. Even the sound ninja managed to let out a shudder of fear. "I don't need weak dirt like you two on my team. "Consider yourselves replaced...Proctor, you can take them out of here." The guy said with less emotion than Gaara had shown so far. This guy was now obviously the competetion this year. "T-that kid...a large burst of chakra like that and he isn't even fazed." Kakashi said before Temari and Shikamaru finished. "If any of us have to fight him in the prelims..." "...we're screwed." Naruto easily blurted out what everyone was thinking. "WHAT THE HECK IS HE?!"

No one had time to think about that as Hayate got the Chuunin exams underway. He showed them the screen nearby that would take the names of the Genin present and pair them in one on one combat. Also since their were 24 of them, then it would be a series of 12 matches to start the preleminaries. "Before we start I have a question?" Kin said to the proctor. "Go ahead..." Hayate replied.

"WHY IS THIS SICKO HERE?!" In a fast punch, she hit her Jonin sensei across the room forcing him to drop his transformation and reveal himself. Naruka dispelled her Kin disquise while talking in a sad tone. "Its been thirteen years Orochimaru, what happened to you?" Orochimaru stood from the dust as everyone else was frozen except for a select few who kept their cool and watched. "I will tell you if you explain how you managed to pull this surprise off Naruka." She looked at him and explained, "Right before our teams entered the tower me and Kin switched places..they knew you intended you wanted them dead after you sent them on that suicide mission to kill Sasuke. You shouldnt be so quick to kill your subordinates so quickly. I have to say I am surprised though...you have your own village apparently now. But still,since I answered you, you answer me...what happened to you? Why this horrible change?! You always had a slightly sadistic side because of the war but this..."

Orochimaru looked at her in remorse slightly and answered her. "Sorry Naruka...but time catches up to us all eventually...I began to see everything I had trained for as nothing. The day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha back then...Seeing its power made me realize my own powers were pale in comparison and slowly withering as well. It hit me that the older the got,the more powerless i would become and then it would disapear just like anything else. I decided to sacrifice what remaining humanity I had for power. Power to gain more power...and eventually power to ignore the reaper itself!" He took up a fighting stance and smirked after finishing the statement.

"If thats the case then show me how truly immortal you've become...OROCHIMARU!" Naruka yelled with few tears as she lunged forward from the other side of the Main Hall,cuing the others to all get out of the way to the upper floors. The Hokage and the others had also moved to the upper floor as he used a jutsu to guard everyone in the area. "**Earth Style: Lense Shield Jutsu**." A window like material made a barrier around the entire upper levels of the hall as Naruka pulled a scythe weapon from underneath the cloak she had been wearing over her at the time. Orochimaru had no time to waste as he fired out several snakes and the snakes slithered right at Naruka, revealing that each was holding a sword in their throats.

Naruka put the scythes head against the ground then did a hand stand on it as the snakes approached. With a quick set of hand signs she breathed in and gripped the scythes handle oddly right before giving it a dangerous spin and breathing out a fire stlye jutsu,her scythe making a vortex sucking the snakes along into the flaming disc formed by the blade spinning the fire. "**Fire Style:Incineration Cyclone**!" The snakes were sucked inside the vortex reduced to cinders in a few moments and before Orochimaru could react…Naruka was right behind him and he gasped…he had not seen that. "How could she move THAT fast?!" Orochimaru thought as he had little to no warning as Naruka smashed a punch right into his stomach…the punch was light when seen…but it had more than enough power to actually FORCE the Kusanagi out of Orochimaru's stomach where he normally stored the weapon. He was surprised at the power as the blow was enough to make him bend down in pain.

He could barely gag out the next sentence but managed it angrily anyway. "THAT MUCH POWER…FROM A SIMPLE PUNCH…WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM?!SHE NEVER HAD THIS SORT OF STRENGTH!!" Even the Jonin and Hokage were shocked by the blow…the same could be said for Naruto as he never expected his sister to be that strong. "Narukas…she's awesome!!!" Orochimaru barely had time to recover as Naruka moved and with several light kicks began to kick him around literally…the first kick sent Orochimaru flying into the air and then he was able to see Naruka above him and the Dragon Lord struck with the second kick…a heel kick that sent him into the ground and in a massive explosion no less. Naruka landed on top of the chair the Hokage had been originally sitting in earlier as Orochimaru fired out his tongue once more and managed to wrap it around Naruka's neck trying to choke her. "Now you die!"

She spun her scythe making orochimaru unwrap his tongue from her lest he lose it and then she lunged forward at him delivering a kick to the Snake Sannin to the stomach and sending him crashing against the back wall. Orochimaru landed on the ground and was near his sword and took the Kusanagi as he attacked Naruka who began to parry back and forth repeatedly with him using her scythe until he got an opening against her…the Snake Sannin used a jutsu and managed make the ground into mud below her feet and launched the sword…right for Naruka's neck… "You are dead!"

Naruto came right from behind kicked Orochimaru into the air and then he made several Kage Bushin and then they chased Orochimaru. He had the thick chakra of the kyuubi affecting him again as he had appeared among the battle. The Kage Bushin took out kunai and all yelled., "DONT YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER! LET'S SEE YOU WORM YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS!!!! **UZUMAKI KUNAI ASSAULT**!!!!" Naruto began raining kunai after kunai at Orochimaru even though most all of them missed…two clones kicked him in the back and then slashed him from behind, three others slashed at his stomach and wounded him deeply as other slashed into his chest and another stabbed him deeply while the real Naruto came in and actually slashed with the Kusanagi which Orochimaru had dropped and cut Orochimaru's arms clean off below the elbows and finally the Kage Bushin closed in and unleashed a combination strike of slashes and rolling heel kicks to send Orochimaru down like a bloody meteor to the ground…the moment Orochimaru landed on the ground…Naruto landed and then both he and all his clones attacked in tandem as Naruto knocked Orochimaru upwards and Naruka,who had recovered flew in with her own intention and attacked with a powerful punch the to face…and this fist was covered in diamond.

"**Earth Style: Daimond Knuckle**!" That attack did it in as Orochimaru was sent crashing to the ground and making a wide trench. The Snake Sannin got up and groaned in great pain as Naruka closed in on him and saw the change in Orochimaru's face and stopped. Naruto attempted to close in but Naruka turned to him and shook her head…that was enough to stop Naruto as he would not dare challenge her after this display…if she told him to halt his attack…then it was with good reason. And there was…Naruka knew she couldnt let naruto keep fighting under the Nine Tails influence, he would be slowly taken over more and more…and she didn't want Naruto to keep on fighting …there was also a chance that the strain could affect Naruto and leave him vulnerable…and that was something she wanted to avoid.

"You've fallen that far Orochimaru..? I really cant forgive you anymore now..." she said as everyone saw his face. He had two faces, his which was torn away partially,and beneath was the face of a young woman who had probally been quite the beauty and a strong ninja before he had gotten to her. Now it was simply his new body,formed to his liking. "You call THAT wretched skill immortality Orochimaru…that is nothing but a mere insult to immortality. You are no immortal…but a body snatcher…you disgust me… I want you to know well that your fate will end badly…you will eventually die and all your dreams and plans shall be undone." Naruka said in pure hatred at him.

"I will live until the very end of this world and beyond!!! You have won this round…but I will return and you will all pay for this!" he yelled in return. "You really believe in that do you? Then do so…and do not blame others for your own end…you will have none to mourn your death, not even I shall mourn you now…you will perish with all your desires unfulfilled and unachieved…you will die cold and alone…a fitting death for someone as depraved as you." she said in a purely sad tone of voice.

"We shall see…farewell Naruka-chan." The Snake Sannin left the battle as the 3rd Hokage lowered his own jutsu which had been guarding nearly everyone til naruto had busted head first threw a area of the sheild. "I am relieved that is over for now...but someone is going to have to teach Naruto not to be such a stubborn 'hard'head whenever a battle that serious occurs..." he thought. "Alright everyone..take a quick will have to clear and repair the field first which is going to take about ten minutes."

-10 Minutes Later-

"Alright, let us begin the exams for real this time." the Hokage looked at the screen wondering who the first two to fight were going to be as the names began to shuffle. When they finally stopped the results were...

**Kiyon Ayzame** vs** Kouhei Hidamaru**

No one had a clue who they were until the two stepped up. The first was a ninja from the dark horse team which didnt belong to a respective village and had only entered to obtain the rank of chunnin for themselves so that any of the villages would be more willing to take them as their own. He looked like he would specialize in an odd ninja style though that may just have been the way he dressed so no one was quite sure about him. They then watched for the second guy. They all were stunned and in horror when the sadistic member left from the Cloud Ninja team stepped forward. "Great..the first match and I get stuck with the Reaper's son." Kiyon joked, only to get an annoyed look from his opponent. "You are slightly off on that account but It shouldnt matter...you wont be sane long enough to correct it. Procotor...begin..."

The proctor gulped as the two were in a staredown. As soon as the match began Kouhei raised up one hand and rapidly did 5 handsigns,a single moment afterwords Kiyon had hit the ground screaming begging for someone to save him. "Genjutsu...this match is over. Get this maggot out of my sight." Kouhei disappeared and re-appeared at a corner he had chosen earlier on the upper level. The medic ninja rushed Kiyon to the infirmary as he had passed out, even though the genjutsu was now dispersed. "Winner of the match, Kouhei Hidamaru."

The first match had been over within a second and the prelims were just begining...No telling who was going to lose in the next round.

* * *

Cliff Hanger Jutsu!

Well it took me a while to figure out what Narukas ninja style was going to be then it finally hit me, SCYTHE! now on deviant art i will be having a new submission asking which scythe u think she should get at .com/ . I hope that u will all give me your new opinions and get ready as well...the prelims are up next! They will be a two chapter section and are far different than the series. We dont even get Rocklee vs Gaara this time! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	5. REVISE NOTICE

Sorry to all readers but after reading over this a few times and my untyped chapters that i have written out it occured to me I need to revise this fanfiction.


End file.
